In the case of digital measuring methods and measuring systems, it is known that electric power consumption and the time required for measuring are dependent on the accuracy of the measurement, the product of electric power consumption and measuring time being relatively constant for a specific accuracy of measurement.
The use of such measuring methods and measuring systems presents problems in monitoring applications where relatively little energy is available, yet accurate measurements of a specific physical variable are to be made at regular intervals, as, for example, in the case of tire-pressure monitoring systems on motor vehicles.